Mating Season
by demonlovergurl
Summary: It's mating season and the great Lord Shesshomaru's beast had chosen their mate. Lady Akeria has had a hard life and she does not trust she is the miko demoness owner of the house of the rising sun they both have their hearts frozen in ice will they be able to thaw each others heart will they accept their fate our will they run from it
1. Chapter 1

Lord Sesshomaru sighed as the moon rose in the sky signaling the beginning of mating season which meant he would be leaving for a brothel shortly he must go there to lose himself to his beast so that he didn't attack an innocent woman or demoness. He stood deciding he could no longer stay and put this off, he had to leave. So he walked to the door out his office door and walked out heading to the castle doors. reluctant to leave his land for two long weeks and left for the house of the rising sun

...

This morning was weird, I kept thinking back to when I was young. I can't quite seem to forget what everyone had done to me since I could remember. I was used by whoever saw fit today was no different. so I got dressed got ready put my clothes on and got ready to be used once more. I am the demoness owner of the house of the Rising Sun I remember the times the young demon Lord came through he always paid the girls greatly for their services no problems till that particular moon

...

"My Lord" he was greeted at the brothels door. he stood there for a moment before a demoness approached him. she came up to about his chest she had black hair with red Streaks throughout that reached her knees. Her face had markings under and around her beautifully multi colored eyes starting with a crescent moon at center of her forehead with delicate like markings that went around her face and neck and from what her dress showed all over her delectable curves. he honestly had to say he preferred that see through silk she was wearing with all of her markings showing. he had to hold back his growl of appreciation

...

The Balls of this man never ceases to amaze me. he has always been incredibly sexy to her. his arua screamed to her but he is sitting there gawking at her like she was up for grabs and she needed to squash that idea quick. "You can sit down a demoness will be with you shortly" that seemed to knock him out of his stupor.

"I will stand"

The balls of him

" no demoness is available at the moment sit down lord Sesshomaru it will be awhile and if you have a problem with that I will happily escort you off the property" with that she let her aura flair slightly as a challenge. which she knew was a mistake but not for the same reason she believed.

...

"mate challenged us." His beast made his demand simple and known but she wasn't for sell not too any man who walked in those doors but no matter how much they agreed she couldn't be bought."then we will win her" 'what the hell are you talking about now' "you'll see" he was sitting down next thing he knew she left the room shortly after he took his seat. moments later Salara and Naura came to the doorway to get him, they lead him to a room at the end of the hall. they teased each other and him but his beast wouldn't let him even get aroused by 2 of the most beautiful demoness In the territory. Then his demon rejected them both "shit what's wrong with you"the demoness whores exclaimed

"Not our mate" his demon growls the girls ran out to get the owner Akeria. she handles the ones who beast have chosen mates and the master fights the decision

...

The girls she sent to entertain Lord Sesshomaru came into her office clothes shredded and panting "what happened"

" I think ...His beast ... Has choose ... a mate " salara said in between catching her breathe "shit" she cursed under her breathe she bolted to the room she had assigned to him. she heard his angered beast and went to contain the problem at hand. She grabbed the seditive and went to his chambers door and blew the seditive in the room waiting till she heard him hit the ground to walk in. she then placed him on the bed and placed the restraint cuffs with the enhancements on both wrist and ankles now she had to wait. She got on the bed and sat cross legged between his legs opened a book off the bedside table reading it while she waited.


	2. Chapter 2

His head still pounding and foggy as he came to consciousness. he tries to send his youki out to to try to figure out where he was but, his youki wouldn't respond. as he slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was her knee length black and red streaked hair and her sky blue eyes as they darted through the book she read. he tried to sit up and soon realized why his youki wouldnt respond. she had placed some damn good demonic suppression cuffs on his wrists and ankles. However if he wished to break free he could "let us humor our mate" is beast growled 'she is not our mate' i growled back inwardly. she choose that moment to look up.

...

i listened to his heart rate pick up its pace as he woke. i watched from the corner of my eye as he came to. i finished my page and looked up at him. "so your awake so would you care to explain why in the hell you attacked my girls and why in the hell you are here when it is clear you're beast has chosen its mate" he looked up at me "my beast had not made its choice known until i had arrived here"

aw hell no his beast has chosen one of my girls must be maybe... i have to know. i thought to myself "so why would you beast not tell you who it had chosen as your mate until after you arrived here"

he seemed to contemplate his answer for only a moment before he answered "because it seems my beast has chosen you as our mate"

what the Hell did he just say aint no damn way in hell that is gonna happen 'but hes soooo yummy' my beast pouted 'i dont care that hes probally the most delicious hunc of man ive ever seen he is an arrogant dick head and that is not what i want in my mate i dont submit'i told my beast her response was simple 'make him earn it make him fight us' 'no' 'then make him catch us' 'no' 'give him a chance we cant be alone forever we want pups and the stoic asshole façade might just be a front he might be very sweet and kind' 'fine but he makes one wrong move before the end of of his heat hes history..now shut up'

i chose then to give him an answer"im sorry to dissappoint but i am not for sale" 'hey i thought we agreed' 'shut up im testing him' his face remained stoic but his eyes almost seemed to twitch and he looked almost insulted his answer was simple "I never claimed or insinuated you were for sale nor have i attempted to buy you have I?" 'hmmm smart answer huh' 'shut up before i seal you' 'fine'

"then what is you want from me lord shesshomaru" i asked mockingly. his face never changed and he didnt even miss a beat "to put it simply and bluntly my beast and i simply wish for a chance to court you"

"and why should i allow you to court me when i know not of your reasons or your intentions"

"what if we told you would you give us the chance then"

"maybe if your answer met my standards you would be given two tasks if you complete them i would give you your chance" "and what if my answer did not meet your standards or i refuse to complete your probally absurd tasks" "actully you arrogant bastard the tasks are simple to land 3 hits on me during a battle and after the battle you must catch me but to even get to that i need to know your intentions and why it is you have chosen me" "we have choosen you because you have dne somthing no other has dared to do and had the ability to back up your words" "and are you speaking of while you waited and refused to sit down" "hn" his response though monosyllabic answered my inquiries "very well at the end of your heat the battle and chase will commence" "hn" well i do belive that will become very annoying monosyllabic bullshit "i will return when your meal is prepared" with that i left the room to attend to the rest of the costumers and then to my office to sit and contemplate what the hell just happened in there.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this story probably sucks alot. This is the first story i've ever wrote so please tell me how im doing. If it sucks in your opinion then tell me. I know my grammer and paragraph structure sucks which makes it hard to follow and im working on it. i promise to those of you that already have reviewed I have taken what advice y'all have given me and will have done better this time hopefully. so read and review it's the only way I know what to fix and to those that said that you liked my story thanks so much. now onto the story sorry I rambled a bit

she got up and left so abruptly that he'd believed he had said something to anger her. That was when he realized that until she returned he was stuck in that exact position unless he wished to anger his mate to be.

Her requirements were so ridiculously simple he believed but then agian, that pure raw power she showed earlier she might actully be a real challenge. Even then landing 3 hits in battle should be quite simple and to catch her after the battle, what had she ment by that? like i have to chase her seriously, she cant be so fast that she uses that to select her sutiors its so simple that it was ridiculous...right?

Hours had passed and she still hadnt returned night was starting to fall he was beginning to feel a dull ache of hunger.

how long had it been since he had eaten? several days at least. He had gone much longer than a few days without food before but there was this delicious scent wafting through the air. he wasn't able to place what kind of food it was but it made his mouth water and his stomach ache.

just then one of the women his beast had chased out of his chambers earlier entered his chambers with an arm full of wood. she placed it in the fireplace across the room from the bed. she lit the fire using what must have been her natural abilities. she must be a fire elematal demoness. she looked at me looking a little skiddish.

so i decided to ease her fear for some odd reason "do not fear i will not attack you agian "i said simply

she nodded her head once before saying "akeria will be in here shortly with your dinner. she made it her self she usually cooks everynight she loves to cook" she gave a small smile and a slight bow before exiting the bedroom i resided in.

Moments later I heard footsteps approaching before akeria entered. she wore an elagant kimono that looked as if the kamis themselves wove it just for her. the fabric changed colors in the light of the fire reminding him of her ever changing eyes. In her hands she held a silver platter where that mouth watering scent was coming from. It smelled so good

"what is that? it smells absolutely delicious" i asked

"here this is fresh made Shrimp Alfredo" she said as she put the platter down on the bed "if i un-cuff your hands your not going to attack me or my girls again are you...or am i gonna have to spoon feed you like a pup"

"i will not attack anybody"

she passed her left hand over my right wrist before leaning over my face her lucious breasts inches away from my face taking every ounce of restraint not to reach up and play with her lovely mounds as she passed her hand over my left wrist when she stood back up I waited only a short moment before sitting up and flexing my wrists.

she handed the platter to me before turning and walking to the window and looked out. as the moonlight cast across her. he forgot how to breathe for a second that was when he remembered the food

'Mate made' his beast reminded him 'smells Very Good to' i had to agree the plate still steaming hot as he took his first bite. Flavors exploded in his mouth

"this is delicious i would never go back to any others cooking if i have any say in the matter." i thought to myself

she turned around gracfully as the moon and fire shone opon her skin she said so simlply "thank you" with a smile so radiant the sun in it's brightest moment held no comparison to her at that moment wait a moment though I didn't say something why did she thank me "why did you thank me"

"Isn't it customary to thank a person when they compliment you or in this case your cooking"

"I had not realized that I had spoken my thoughts aloud" the rest of my meal was ate in silence I was absorbed in my thoughts all consumed by the radiant beauty sitting in the window across my room I wished more than anything to wrap my arms around her at that moment.

After I finished my plate I sat it at the foot of The bed.

'She is truly a remarkable one isn't she' I said mentally

'yes mate is amazing' my beast answered

I was about respond when she turned around and grabbed my plate looked at me and bid me goodnight before leaving me alone in the room for the night I laid back and placed my arms behind my head and thought so long that I didn't remember falling asleep that night


	4. chapter 4

so sorry about the wait. i kinda sorta threw my phone against the wall and broke it. i just now replaced it so im back now onto the story

akerias pov

after i left him for the night, i paced in my office till just before sunrise. my fathers annoying messenger came to me after i came to my office last night with a letter summoning me to meet him at the west border of his island. i burned the parchment and dismissed the idiot saying i would leave in the morning. now i had to wake my assistant and let him know i was leaving.

i went to shensi's room and woke him he grumbled at me i glared at him. "damn it shensi get the fuck up i have to go and deal with my damn father and you have to take care of this place while im gone and your main responsibility will to to watch over shesshomaru while im gone and tommorrow after the rain washes my scent away you can unchain shesshomaru but do not allow him outside of the room place our strongst wards on the windows and doors until i return" shensi nodded i took my leave and went to my room dressed in my battle garb and prepared to leave for the island of my birth.

shesshomaru's pov

i woke at sunrise to a male entering my room he is a human i wonder why he is here as he places a ward on the inside of the door and walks to the window he finally speaks "my name is shensi i am akerias assistant here she has asked me to watch over you until her return" the human says 'our mate where is she' my beast growls at me "where did she go?" i ask simply he looks at me shortly before he answered me"her father summoned her to the island of her birth she has yet to leave but she will be leaving shortly im not sure if she will come here before leaving though" the human said as he finished placing the ward on the window just then a knock sounded before Akeria entered the room and nodded at the human "have you informed him?" him bowed deeply saying "yes lady Akeria" when he rose he looked at her questioning her attire "lady why are you dressed for battle are you not going to the island if your birth to speak with yo..."she raised her hand and cut him off "yes shensi im going to see my father but he often attempts to kill me he hates that i rufused to mate the weakling he arranged for me to mate and killed him and the weaklings family wants my head for it shensi now i must go" she turned to leave but before leaving the room shee looked back at me and said "behave yourself shesshomaru" shenshi followed behind her


End file.
